Gym Leaders Battle Tournament: Whitney VS Roxanne
by Spiritomb Trainer
Summary: In the previous round, Gardenia rises up with victory in her hands! Now... through another random picking, the Normal-type specialist, Whitney has been chosen to compete against the Rock-type empress... Roxanne! Who will emerge with victory? POKEMON AND THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! THIS IS MERELY A FANFIC!


**Gym Leader Tournament**

**Rules:**

**Gym Leader's MUST battle with their strongest (main pokemon or not) pokemon, and nothing else.**

**They cannot use artificial cure and must use berries and natural cure, restore, etc.**

**Pokemons that are a part of this tournament must battle each other until one of them gets knockout.**

**Round 2: Roxanne VS Whitney**

"Continuing this Tournament, let's start with Round Two!" Nurse Joy shouts, and came out the two Gym Leaders, Whitney came in first; she waves at the audiences and to the juries, her face topped up with a large smile and joyful face.

"The leader of Goldenrod City Gym… WHITNEY!"

_I wonder who'll be my opponent…? _She thought. The platform rises up as she stands on it. She reaches for her hand reaches inside her jeans pocket, she can feel her pokeball.

"Wigglytuff… let's go…" Whitney whispers.

Nurse Joy continues with her speech.

"And the next corner! The perfect opponent for Whitney… ROXANNE OF RUSTBORO CITY GYM!"

Whitney smiles thinly.

_Roxanne… I met her once when I'm in Hoenn, just a glimpse though near the Trainer's School. I wonder what's her strongest pokemon…_

"Ready… on your mark… BATTLE!"

Whitney starts first, she lets out her pokeball and then throws it into the air, and she is very excited for her first Gym Leader Tournament and is confident she can emerge victorious.

"Wigglytuff… Let's go!"

The fluffy pokemon jumps out of its pokeball and jumps cutely; its big eyes showing cuteness and delightfulness that makes the crowd go wild. Whitney jumps multiple times while cheering for her pokemon. Now, it is time for Roxanne to send out her strongest pokemon she has.

"Come out of your den… TYRANTRUM!"

The prehistoric pokemon lands on the coliseum, its teeth showing flashes of saliva as it roars in might. The audiences cheered and applause in wildness. Whitney gasps as she saw the rock-type pokemon. But she knows that it's also a dragon-type, which is an advantage to her Wigglytuff.

"Tyrantrum, use Dragon Dance!" Roxanne commanded, her fearsome pokemon roars to the sky as blue and red statics of energy surges through its body, the statics disappeared without a trace as it is absorbed to the dragon.

"Wigglytuff! Dazzling Gleam!"

Now is the time for Whitney to attack back, directing a supper-effective move against that terrifying beast. Wigglytuff emits a large flash that directed itself to Tyrantrum.

"Using a fairy-type move huh? Well then… Tyrantrum… Aerial Ace."

The pokemon obeyed its trainer and then came directly at the Dazzling Gleam, suddenly, rays of light follows from behind of Tyrantrum as the Aerial Ace came to work in incredible speed and precision.

_SLASH!_

Tyrantrum went through the fairy-type attack as if it was nothing, and then the pink gleam explodes into brilliant clouds of pink and green as Tyrantrum roars in succession.

"Wigglytuff, jump and use Ice beam!" Whitney shouts. Wigglytuff complies and then springs to the sky, its mouth is filled with crackles of blue ice and quickly, a ray of blue jets out from its mouth and launches to the air.

"Tyrantrum... stay." Roxanne whispers, the Ice Beam crashes down on the calm Tyrantrum as a wave of ice envelops the monstrous pokemon.

"Roxanne just lets her Tyrantrum get hit with the beam of ice?! I wonder what is she doing!" Nurse Joy shouts.

Whitney didn't seem to realize the suspicion and decides to do an all out attack, her stubbornness and over-excitement got the best of her.

"Solarbeam, Wigglytuff!"

"WIGGLY… TUFF!"

A ray of light escapes out of Wigglytuff's shining body, the beam of light arcs towards the frozen Tyrantrum. Now, Whitney is very confident about winning against Roxanne, she knows that after the Solarbeam attack went through the ice, Tyrantrum does not have a chance to win.

"Now Tyrantrum! Dragon Dance!"

Suddenly, Tyrantrum glows red and it bursts out of the ice cage, freeing itself from the coffin of frost, a wave of red sweeps the arena, the Solar Beam attack is wiped out and is arcing towards Wigglytuff. Smokes floats up in the air as Wigglytuff descends to the ground and digs itself to the soil after that powerful Solarbeam strikes itself.

"Oh! A nice counter by Roxanne! Using the Solar Beam to her advantage, Roxanne succeeded to counter Wigglytuff using its own attack! I'm sure that Roxanne's Tyrantrum can withstand more super-effective attacks! Amazing!" Nurse Joy shouts with excitement,

"Wigglytuff! Gyro Ball!"

Wigglytuff rises up and forms a very large shining silver ball of energy on her arms and swings it right at Tyrantrum with rage. Using a last attempt to wipe out the primeval pokemon.

"Tyrantrum ready your feet and use Dragon Claw!" Roxanne commanded, Tyrantrum nods and surges green energy to its claws, as soon as the ball of steel nears it, Tyrantrum blocks the Gyro Ball as silver energy is deflected by Tyrantrum's claws. The king-like pokemon then dribbles the Gyro Ball as if it is a basketball.

"Impossible!" Whitney gasps.

"Dragon Tail to counter!" Roxanne shouts, her pokemon throws the Gyro Ball up high and then smacks the ball of shining steel in great speed that fires are manage to appear in front of the blocked Gyro Ball.

"Wigglytuff dodge!" Whitney shrieks.

But it's too late; the extremely fast Gyro Ball crushes Wigglytuff with a direct hit. Wigglytuff is sent flying, almost hitting the roof of the coliseum.

"Let's finish this… Tyrantrum! Jump and use Poison Fang!"

…

After a long-time of gnawing and chewing Wigglytuff with poisoned jaws, Tyrantrum is commanded to slam Wigglytuff to the ground, the fearsome pokemon landed roughly on top of Wigglytuff with a large crash as the fairy-type faints.

"And Roxanne won the BATTLE!"

Tyrantrum steps away from the Wigglytuff as Roxanne jumps on top of her pokemon with excitement.

"We did it! We did it Tyrantrum!" Roxanne shouts as her Tyrantrum roars with victory.

"Since you've been a good boy, why don't we get some poffins? I've heard that a great trainer from Sinnoh is a god at making them! Who's his name again? Diama… Dai… or was it….." Roxanne mumbles as she rides her Tyrantrum into the tunnel, exiting the arena and leaving a crying Whitney on the ground next to her fainted pokemon.

…..

Rounds: (Random orders)

Jasmine VS Korrina

Elesa VS Volkner

Grant VS Roark

Skyla VS Drayden

Fantina VS Valerie

Cheren VS Wulfric

Morty VS Erika


End file.
